


4 drabbles - Drabbles aleatorios de N. Gin

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/190905371143/4-drabbles-drabbles-aleatorios-de-n-gin
Kudos: 1





	4 drabbles - Drabbles aleatorios de N. Gin

El cíborg cree que Crash no es lo que parece ser a primera vista, él lo sabe, él simplemente lo sabe. El bandicoot puede pretender todo lo que quiera hasta el punto de engañar al Dr. Cortex pero el lo ha visto en sus ojos y la manera en la que se mueve con una sonrisa maníaca cada vez que estropea sus planes. Crash no es un salvador como Coco afirma o un héroe noble como Aku Aku dice con orgullo, nada de eso. N. Gin esta seguro, después de todo el cohete en su cabeza es prueba de tal conclusión. No fue un accidente, fue Crash quien lo hizo.

*******************************************************************************************

N. Gin siente que él tiende a confiar en personas que no debería y eso lo molesta a más no poder.

“¡Creo que debí de haberme quedado en la cama!”

“Vamos N. Gin, ¿acaso no dijiste que estabas aburrido?” Nina dijo con un tono alegre asegurándose que él la estuviera siguiendo hasta la siguiente tienda.

“Pero agarrar todas estas bolsas no es divertido” él hace un puchero haciendo que la chica riese un poco.

“Solo estás siendo un poco quejumbroso a penas estamos comenzando, ahora continuemos”

“Tú realmente eres la hija de- uh la sobrina de Cortex” murmura él quietamente mientras Nina sigue hablando de sus planes de compras.

*******************************************************************************************

A N. Gin le agrada cuando trabaja dentro del castillo pero a su vez disfruta su tiempo fuera de el cuando esta trabajando en el mar con su estimada tripulación quienes siempre están ansiosos de seguir sus próximas órdenes, esto siempre le hace sentirse alegre. Sin embargo sus aventuras juntos no es lo único que le importa a N. Gin, para el cíborg el mar es una gran oportunidad de obtener cualquier cosa que desee pero a su vez un recordatorio de algo que él se lo guarda sólo para si mismo: su lado humano, o al menos esto es lo que a él le gusta pensar.

*******************************************************************************************

“¿Q-qué están ustedes haciendo aquí?” dice el cíborg mirando de arriba abajo los bandicoots enfrente de él. ¿Por qué tenia que verlos hoy? Puede sentir como él ya se está poniendo nervioso.

“¿N. Gin?” Dice Coco con sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que él estuviera interesado en los videojuegos como ellos. Ella hubiese sospechado algo más si no fuera por su disfraz bien hecho. Antes de que ella pueda preguntarle algo más Crash y Crunch comenzaron a cuestionarlo.

“¡Por favor no le digan a Cortex o a alguien más!”

Crash cuenta algo y Coco traduce sus palabras.

“Crash dice que no lo haremos si tu vienes con… nosotros?”

N. Gin acepta furiosamente y los bandicoots sonríen.


End file.
